The Dragon Prince of Fairy Tail
by MirageOfRebirth
Summary: Follow Naruto, the Dragon Prince, along with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and the rest of the members of Fairy Tail as they make the greatest Guild in Fiore even greater. Naruto X Harem. NaruHarem. NarutoXHarem.
1. Prologue

_Whatsup guys, this is MirageofRebirth. First of all, I want to apologize about my Pokemon story for those of you who read that and liked it, but I am not feeling up to that story right now._

_Moving on, as stated in the summary, this will be Part I of a Part II(at the least) Naruto-Fairy Tail Crossover. The reason for this is that I have recently gotten into Fairy Tail, which is definitely now one of my favorite animes and I wish I had learned about it sooner, and I've read a few of these crossovers, and decided to do one myself._

_So thanks, and hope you enjoy!_

_**_D.P.F.T.**

_Prologue: A Dragon, A Prince, A Tailed Fairy_

It was quite a dreary night, the night of October 10th, X767, in the world of EarthLand. The reason for this is the fact that there was a terrible storm going on that kept even mighty creatures in warmer places such as caves and such so as to avoid the cold from the storm. It is on this night, however, that, someway, somehow, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby with three whisker marks on each cheek, of which some would damn the baby for if he was still where he came from, and others would get one thought in their heads,'_Kawaii!',_ appeared in a flash of light in a dark and damp cave in which a colossal lizard-like creature was currently resting. This creature was different shades of a fairly dark, nearly gold, yellow, black, and two shades of blue: midnight blue and a sky-ish type blue. This creature, which many thought to be a simple fairy tale told to children even though they once believed them to exist, also had wings, which were mostly black with hints of a dark maroon shade and seemed to be able to span more than the length of the grandiose cave when opened. In other words, a large dragon that seemed to be at least two-hundred fifty feet long, with fairly large legs and feet, which held claws sharp enough to cut through at least ten feet of steel, and its tail, which held a tip that was sharper than most blades can be made to be, taking up about a fifth of that length.

The grand flash of light that signaled the appearance of the baby awoke the dragon, and it was as the dragon looked down at the thing that had dared to awaken him, he saw something the likes of which he had never seen before. The reasons for this were: the infantile boy had a very odd tattoo-type thing on his stomach, was laying in a finely woven basket and was swathed in silk a beautiful royal blue color, and had a piece of paper with only a few sentences on it:

"_This boy is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the last of his line with my death that will occur soon. He bears a great demon sealed within him, and must be trained to be able to utilize what he can of the demon's power while holding said demon back. I leave it to you to care for him. Thank you._

_ -Namikaze Minato"_

The dragon, named Bahamut, ex-King of the Dragons, felt he finally had a new reason to live after being dethroned by an arrogant bastard who only cared for himself hundreds of years ago. That reason is to teach this boy, Naruto, what he knows, and raise him to be able to combat the threat that would endanger the entire world in the future. Bahamut's reasoning for this: call it a bit of a hunch.

**D.P.F.T.**

It had been almost a decade since Bahamut had been gifted(at least in his own opinion) with what he now saw as his own child. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the boy whom the dragons that actually liked humans, such as Igneel the Fire Dragon, Metalicana the Iron Dragon, and Grandeeney the Sky Dragon, called 'The Dragon Prince.' Bahamut, realizing he needed to leave soon not only to allow Naruto to find his own way like the other Dragons had their adoptive children but because of what would happen in the future as well, thought on how to leave Naruto, and whether or not he should leave him with a guild or not. He had after all told Naruto of the currently existing Magic Guilds, such as Phantom Lord, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail, which happened to be the one that Bahamut would prefer his son to join seeing as the people there would definitely be compatible with Naruto's hyperactive, and slightly destructive, personality. It was as Bahamut thought about this that he heard the voice of the person he had come to care for the most, and would no doubt hate leaving, entering the cave that they had lived in since Naruto had appeared.

"Hey Jiji, look! I did it! You said I couldn't, but I did! I finally managed to get the Spell down!" It was as Naruto yelled this to the coined 'old man', that lightning started to arc across his fingers as he shouted, "**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**". Upon yelling this, the nearly ten year old boy punched the wall, which caused spider-web cracks to spread out about 3 feet in all directions along the wall.

Said boy was now about four feet tall, with long, sun-kissed blonde hair that reached his shoulders and had bangs framing the sides of his face (like Minato), and bright cerulean blue eyes, and was dressed in a cloak which had a long right-side sleeve and no left-side sleeve that was styled in a color scheme similar to that of the Dragon in front of him, who was gawking at the fact that the boy had managed to completely do a Spell that Bahamut thought he wouldn't manage at least until he was around thirteen or fourteen. As the Dragon continued gawking at what his surrogate son had managed, said son smirked with pride at leaving his 'father' speechless.

The dragon honestly couldn't believe the potential his son held. The boy did something that would take others hours in minutes, days in hours, so on so forth. In all honesty, the Dragon feared for those who would dare to become his son's enemies or even inadvertently harm the boy's 'precious people' as he called them.

That was another thing about his son. He was probably one of the least selfish living beings that Bahamut had ever met, and the Dragon was proud to call the boy his son. If you insulted him, sure he'd be pissed, anyone would unless they were completely apathetic or too dense to understand what you said. But may Kami help you if you hurt those the boy cared about, especially considering how powerful Naruto would grow to be when you take in the fact that he was probably one of the people with the most potential in not only Fiore, but the entirety of EarthLand. This is not even taking into account the amount of Magic the boy held in his body, which was much more than should be possible for someone of Naruto's age.

"What? Swallow your own tongue, Jiji? I mean, c'mon! Congratulate me or something! I finally got that damned Spell down!" It was this that finally snapped the stupefied Dragon out of his thoughts as he yelled at the 'Dragon Prince.'

"Language, Naruto! And I am very proud of you, my son. I was shocked because I didn't think you would manage that Spell until you were around thirteen or fourteen. So you did fantastic! But I do believe it is time for you to rest, you do have more training and learning to do tomorrow, after all." As Bahamut sent his son to bed, he continued to think.

'_The others already have or are preparing to leave. Igneel's boy is already on his own, as is __Grandeeney's girl. I must come to a decision, so I will do what I believe is best.' _It was as he thought this, that Bahamut used his Magic to enter the dream of what some people would call a midget, others a dwarf, so on so on, that would start his plan for his son to finish growing up happy and cared for.

**D.P.F.T.**

It had been a few weeks since Naruto was left alone by his father and found by the rather short man he and the boy with pink hair who favored a scarf that looked like Dragon scales, Dragneel Natsu, were walking next to. The two dragon-raised boys had become rather good friends in the short amount of time they had known each other. The short man, Dreyar Makarov, Guild Master for a certain guild in a certain town, felt this best as the boys had someone they shared a similar past with. The short Guild Master also felt that they could perhaps be two of the greatest Mages his Guild and even the world had ever seen. It was as Makarov thought of this that the trio of an old Mage and two young Mages finally reached what Makarov hoped the two ten-year-olds would call home for the rest of their lives. It was a giant building that in all honesty looked slightly like a castle, and had the two Dragon-raised staring in amazement at what would be their new home, and hopefully their new nakama. As they looked at the sign above the door that held the name of the guild and the symbol, which looked like a tailed fairy, they heard their new 'Jiji' say something that would open the world to them.

"WELCOME...TO FAIRY TAIL!"

**D.P.F.T.**

_And that is the prologue for my new story. Hope you guys enjoyed, and just to let you know, the next chapter will skip to the time that the Fairy Tail anime actually starts. Thanks and don't forget to R&R._


	2. I: The Salamander And New Tailed Fairy

_Hey guys, back with Chapter I here. First off, about a review I got, they said something that I did get wrong, and that is that all the Dragons disappeared on the same day. Anyways, ignore that little mistake if you would, thanks. So on to the chapter._

**D.P.F.T.**

_Chapter I: The Salamander And The New Tailed Fairy_

A wide open landscape. Well, at least it would be if there wasn't a train rushing through at speeds that would leave someone only seeing it in the distance if they looked away even for just a few seconds. This train is heading for the port-town of Hargeon, in the country of Fiore. The people this begins with are currently in a carriage in the second cart of the train. These two teenagers, who seem to be around seventeen or eighteen, were the boys Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Dragneel Natsu, along with an odd blue cat. The reason this cat is odd is for starters, it has a green sack on its back, and was able to talk. The second, it was somehow holding Natsu from attempting to flip out of the train.

"Let me go, dammit, Happy!" Natsu had grown to be around 5'9", had spiky pink hair that, at the back, reached the midpoint of his neck, and was currently wearing a blue vest with gold trim without a shirt underneath it, white trousers tied just below the teen's knees and blue sandals, a short cloak-type thing that matched the coloration of his vest to cover part of his pants, a band around his left wrist, a red jacket over all of this, and over that he still wore the Dragon Scarf that he had received from his surrogate father, the Dragon of Fire, Igneel.

"Natsu, relax! We'll be there in a few minutes. Besides, we finally have a lead! You take a step off this train before it stops and you'll have hell to pay!" shouted one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. He had grown to be about 5'10", had long, spiky blonde hair that just reached the teen's shoulders, and was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, baggy black and blue pants that were tied at his ankles, black boots, and a short sleeve coat-jacket-type combination that was blue and had black flame decals licking all along the bottom and the edges of the sleeves.

This so called lead that Naruto spoke of was something the two partners had hoped for ever since they joined the Fairy Tail Guild currently led by Dreyar Makarov. This lead, on a being called 'Salamander' had given them hope that there might be a chance of finding the Dragon that raised Natsu, Igneel, and in turn lead them to Naruto's surrogate father, Bahamut. It was them taking this trip, that would set a great part of the two teens', and the people around them's, future into place. The reason for this was a person that they would soon meet, and would come to be one of their closest friends, perhaps more.

**D.P.F.T.**

"How may I help you, young lady?" an old man asked as he looked at the girl who had just entered his magic shop, which also happened to be the only one in the port-town Hargeon. This girl was Heartfilia Lucy. A curvacious young blonde with very large breasts, who looked to be about the age of seventeen and looked to be about 5'2" or 5'3". She was currently wearing a white, zip-up tanktop that had a blue cross that met in the center of the shirt, a short, blue skirt, a brown belt, which had a key-ring with golden and silver keys on it as well as a black whip with a heart-shaped tip, to hold up said skirt, and brownish-black boots that reached just under the beautiful teen's knees, along with having her hair tied in a side-ponytail with a blue ribbon.

"I'm looking for Gate Keys, powerful ones."

"That's a rare request, Miss, but I do happen to have one. The Canis Minor." The old man stated as he reached under the counter to pull out a box with said Gate Key resting in it.

"Oh, that's the cute one. How much?"

"20,000 Jewels." he stated simply. As he said this, the bell chimed signaling the entrance of another customer, which both ignored.

"How much is it really?" Lucy asked as she leaned forward and pushed her breasts up a bit.

"20,000." The old man (who could possibly be gay or blind) stated plainly, if a bit agitated.

"C'mon, I'm sure you can cut me a discount." The girl said as she hopped up and sat on the counter while unzipping her shirt a bit to show some cleavage, as she attempted to use her sex appeal to get the Key for cheaper.

"19,000." It was at this point the customer who had entered just a minute ago walked up. He was a blonde-haired teen wearing mostly black, with an amount of blue, such as his coat-jacket-type combination.

"Hey old man, how much is that set of twin-blades in the back?" the boy asked as he ignored the girl attempting to seduce the shopkeeper.

"Oho, those would come out to be about 25,000 Jewel, young man."

"Well, considering they aren't in perfect shape, I'll give you 18,000, take it or leave it."

"Fine, fine, let me get you the sheathes for those." the old shopkeeper said as he took the money from the boy.

"No need, but thanks." The teen stated as he grabbed the swords, and in a flash they were gone. "Oh, and by the way, either you're a cheapskate or a dumbass, considering that Gate Key is worth about 2,500 Jewel at the most, I mean it is the weakest of the Celestial Spirits, after all." This was all the blonde boy said before he exited the shop, leaving an annoyed shopkeeper and a very pissed off woman. And let it be stated that that particular shopkeeper learned to never try to get more than something is worth when it comes to a woman.

**D.P.F.T.**

"Salamander,Salamander!" It was shouts of this that attracted the two Fairy Tail, and one aspiring Fairy Tail, Mages. It was also this that lead to Natsu running out into the center where the man was.

"Igneel, it's me!" he shouted as he ran through the circle before he got a good look at the man claiming to be 'Salamander.' "Wait a second, you're not Igneel."

"Oh fret not, kid. Here, have my autograph." stated the man who looked to be in his twenties, had medium length purplish-black hair, and was dressed in a blue suit of some kind.

"Well, you see, we'd rather not." Stated Naruto as he stepped in and started to drag Natsu away. And it was this that gave the two Dragon Slayers a very important life lesson. Do not insult a man who has many fangirls, for it may very well be the last thing you do. After having their asses royally kicked by a group of fangirls en masse, the girl that Naruto had helped out at the Magic store offered to buy them some lunch for their help, Naruto for the store, and both for snapping her out of the Charm Magic that the man claiming to be 'Salamander' had used on the women. And this gave Lucy her first life lesson with the two Dragon Slayers, don't offer to buy someone food unless you know them very well, seeing as the two male teens were bottomless pits who could inhale food at a rate of multiple pounds per second, and yet somehow not gain any weight. Oh, Lucy was so jealous.

**D.P.F.T.**

Some hours had passed since the boys' lunch with Lucy, whom they had learn could talk for hours if she wanted to. They were currently higher up a hill in the city when they heard two girls talking about a party going on on Salamander's ship.

"This lead led us nowhere but to some imposter jackass who just cares about himself."

"I know."

"So we gonna teach the guy a lesson, or what?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Good point, Natsu."

**D.P.F.T.**

Lucy, who was currently wearing a long, red dress that hugged her body in all the right places, didn't really know what she should do now. The jackass who she really hoped wasn't who he claimed he was anymore had just taken her Celestial Gate Keys and tossed them over the side of the ship (or so they thought), and she questioned that if this man was in Fairy Tail, were they all like this. But it was at that moment that two things happened.

Natsu fell through the ceiling shouting he was going to kick their asses, before he went down on his knees and started hurling. Second, Naruto came flipping through the window and kicked 'Salamander' in the face, leaving quite the large bump on the imposter's head.

"You know, Bora of the Prominence, it's not very nice to harass beautiful ladies." he stated as he stood up from his crouch, tossing Lucy her keys while standing. "Especially when the happen to be my friends." as Naruto was saying this, he looked down as the shadows covered the teen's eyes.

"Yeah, you jackass!" Natsu shouted before going back to puking out way more than what should be in the pink-haired boy's stomach.

**D.P.F.T**

After this had happened, all hell broke loose before Lucy used one of her three Zodiac Spirits, Aquarius the Water Bearer, who just so happened to be a mermaid, to wash the boat ashore. Long story short, Bora and his goons had they're asses kicked by a Unison-Raid of Naruto's **Lightning Dragon Roar** and Natsu's **Fire Dragon Roar **(which Natsu used after shouting, "Now I've got a fire in my belly!), which also ended up destroying half of the town, after they explained that they were Fairy Tail Mages, and they weren't about to just let this jackass ruin the name of their Guild with what he was doing. This lead to the Knights of Fiore showing up, and when Naruto saw this, he grabbed Natsu and Lucy and ran while Happy followed by flying using his **Aera Magic**.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" Lucy shouted as she was dragged against her will.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you? So come on!"

**D.P.F.T.**

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. And I have a request. I'm on the fence about Lucy being in the Harem, so tell me what you think. This is not a guarantee though, but yeah. And don't forget to leave a review._


	3. II: Two Dragons, a Monkey and an Ox I

_Whatsup guys, this is MirageofRebirth. First off, about the harem, I have four confirmed girls. Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Lucy. I am debating about Wendy(if she is I will make her a bit older), Levy, Virgo, and Aries. So let me know what you think on that, thanks. Also, at the end of the chapter there will be a teaser, as I decided to watch the Phantom Lord Arc today, and I just felt the need to write the fight between Naruto and Jose for this. So, read on!_

**D.P.F.T.**

_Chapter II: Two Dragons, a Monkey, and an Ox_

"Wow... this place is huge!" uttered Lucy as she stared upon what was, in her opinion, one of the greatest things she had ever seen.

"Aye!" agreed Happy with what was considered, by Naruto anyways, his catchphrase. The group of two Dragon Slayers, a Celestial Spirit Mage and a flying cat had just made it to Fairy Tail's Headquarters/Guild Hall in the very large city of Magnolia.

"Well, don't just stand there, Luce! C'mon, we gotta get you registered with the old man." Naruto stated as he opened the doors only to walk into what would become quite a large brawl as Natsu launched himself past who he considered his brother.

"WE'RE HOME!" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer announced to the Guild at large.

"Hey Natsu, Naruto, we heard about what happened over at Harg-" a buck-toothed mage began to say before taking, what others in a different universe would come to call, a 'Falcon Kick' to the face.

"Bastard! That's for the shitty info on Salamander you gave us!" Natsu shouted before he was hit back, thus beginning what could only be called a natural occurrence at the Guild, as Naruto made a bee-line for the bar with Lucy following, attempting to ignore the people flying all around as Naruto was. At least until he heard something that annoyed him greatly.

"Hey, Mira-chan, how about a date?" questioned a nondescript Mage with brown hair to what some considered a goddess. Mirajane Strauss was a beautiful girl of nineteen years with long white hair, although there was a small frontward ponytail, in a crimson dress that accentuated her generous bust and curves. Of course, that was when one of the Mage's buddies noticed Naruto.

"Man, you are in for it now!" the buddy exclaimed as the Mage who asked Mira out felt a large amount of killing intent focused on him, causing him to go wide eyed and whip around in fear.

"Hey, Naruto, budd-" was all the man managed to get out before getting punched into a wall.

"People harassing you again, Mira-chan?" he questioned before he pulled the beautiful white-haired girl into a passionate kiss. At least until Elfman Strauss, the large bodybuilder-type man of a brother to Mirajane, yanked him away and threw him into a wall.

"Do not touch Mira, Naruto! Or I'll kick your ass!" The large man shouted.

"Dammit, Elf! How many times do we have to go over this! We're dating! Get over it!" Naruto shouted, thus dragging himself and Elfman into the brawl going on as Mira and Lucy heard the white-haired man shouting something about real men fighting with fists.

"I take it you're a new recruit, then?" Mira questioned the blonde-haired female as she turned to her, completely ignoring the brawl that was destroying a good amount of the furniture in the Guild Hall.

"Y-Yeah. My name is Lucy!" the blonde said as she held out her hand for a handshake.

"Well, welcome, then!" it was at this point that Mira was hit by a brute of a man that was tossed out of the brawling zone, and both crashed into a table, with Mira looking quite worse for wear.

"AH! Mirajane-san, don't die!" Lucy shouted as she tried to help the white-haired woman up.

**D.P.F.T.**

To put it short, after that, the brawl was about to turn into a Magic fight, what with Elfman using his **Take Over Magic** to transform his arm, Fullbuster Gray, a teen who had a bit of an unconsciously stripping problem, about to use his **Ice-Make Magic**, Alberona Cana, a woman who enjoyed having large drinking binges, going to use her cards for her **Card Magic**, Loke, the local womanizer, prepping his ring for his **Holder Ring Magic**, Natsu lightning his fists on fire, and Naruto covering his body in lightning, that a gigantic shadow showed up and started yelling before crushing Natsu for being, at least in the opinion of most, an idiot. After that, the shadow shrunk, showing it to be Dreyar Makarov simply using his **Titan Magic**, who then, after saying hello to Lucy, jumped up onto the second floor railing after bashing his head on said railing. As he clambered to his feet, he pulled a stack of papers out of nowhere.

"You've done it again fools! Look at these documents I received from the council." he said before pulling them up close to his face and starting to read.

"First is Gray." stated Makarov.

"Huh?" questioned Gray.

"Nice job sweeping out that smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterward. You then ran away after stealing some underwear that was drying." stated Makarov.

"But..wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" he questioned.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." replied Elfman.

Makarov continued, "Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP and assaulted him during the mission!"

Elfman scratched the back of his head, "Well he said, 'Men are all about education' so..."

"So don't be an idiot!" exclaimed Mirajane while smacking him on the back of the head.

Makarov started reading again, "Loke, you flirted with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A talent agency charged us for damage compensations also."

"But...she came on to me..." the local womanizer murmured to himself.

"Alberona Cana, drinking fifteen very large barrels of alcohol and charging the bill to the council." stated Makarov.

"They found out about that..." she whispered as a bead of sweat dripped down her face.

"Mirajane, you put grandson of council member Koiji in the hospital for two weeks!" exclaimed Makarov.

"Bastard should keep his hands to himself." the, normally peaceful and calm, white-haired goddess growled as she muttered something about perverts and annoying brats.

He continued reading, "Natsu and Naruto, you two succeeded in destroying the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses belonging to townspeople. You managed to level a clock tower in Tully Village, burned down a church in Freesia, damaged parts of Lupinus Castle, and caused the Nazuna Ravine Observatory to collapse and cease operations, and lastly, you destroyed half of Hargeon Port!"

At this, Natsu jumped up onto a table yelling about still being number one before Naruto, annoyed as it was even though wanting to join him, blasted him with lightning, thus ending the boy's, idiotic, parade by sending him to the floor.

" The council keeps bitching and bitching at me but... FUCK 'EM! We wouldn't be Fairy Tail if we didn't do what we do!" Makarov shouted while lighting the stack of papers on fire and throwing them into the air, which Natsu leapt up to eat.

**D.P.F.T.**

A few hours had passed, and Lucy had just gotten her Fairy Tail stamp, which she decided to get on her hand in a pinkish-rose color, and she was currently walking over to the table that housed the two local bottomless pits.

"Hey Naruto, Natsu, look! I got my stamp and am officially in Fairy Tail!" the voluptuous girl shouted excitedly. While Naruto gave her a grin and thumbs-up, for food being in his mouth, Natsu said one thing that yet again showed how much of an idiot he could be.

"That's nice, Luigi." the pink-haired teen said as he went back to eating and his companion gave his customary 'Aye!'.

"My name is Lucy, idiot! And thanks, Naruto." Lucy yelled at Natsu before turning and giving Naruto a bright grin. As Natsu finished eating, he got up to take a look at the request board for anything interesting as a boy of about seven or eight years with brown hair and a green shirt ran into the building and straight to Makarov.

**D.P.F.T.**

"_You just don't get it, do you, Jose? You fucked with the wrong guild! You fucked with the wrong people! Especially when they're my precious people! So I'll kill you! I'll fucking tear you to shreads!" Naruto shouted as he was enveloped in an aura of blue, gold, and black. His own three elements whipping around him like a cloak that had a mind of its own and that thirsted for blood as it swiped at Jose atop the ruins of Phantom Lord's Giant within the water._

"_You're a fool, kid! A fool for thinking you can defeat me, even if you are the Dragon Prince!" at this, Naruto just laughed. It was a mirthless laugh that made it seem as if the teen was insane. Something that shocked and scared everyone that knew the boy._

"_You're the fool, Jose! You are all that's left of your precious little guild! The rest are out of commission for the time being or they ran! Or there is always the off chance that they are dead, like you're about to be, you bastard!" Naruto shouted while charging the man who caused all the trouble for his Guild, his Nakama, while he was gone on a job for the old man. The blonde-haired teen was in such a rage that nothing could possibly hope to stop the boy until the man before him was long past dead._

"_**Tri-Elemental Dragon's Roar!**" Naruto shouted as he released a Spell with enough Magic in it to tear apart an entire city. Jose, however, dodged the strike, and continued to taunt the Dragon Slayer._

"_I'll enjoy killing you, boy, and then I'll destroy the rest of your little Guild. I'll rid the world of any sign that Fairy Tail ever even existed, brat!" This forced the teen even further into his insane rage, and also managed to bring about a whole new level of Magic simply pouring out of the boy as his cloak of elements seemed to start to break off into multiple tails, two from each element, and the skeleton of a fox seemed to cover the boy as small streaks of red started to enter into the cloak of Magical Energy. The power of the cloak was so strong that the ruins of the Guild Hall of Phantom Lord even started to fall apart more, giving the dueling males even less space to duel upon, which was an advantage for Naruto thanks to his speed and his Water Dragon Slayer abilities, but made things just that much worse for Jose._

_**D.P.F.T.**_

"_There isn't any way for us to stop him, is there?" Cana questioned as she stared at the fight going on along with the rest of Fairy Tail._

"_I honestly don't know. This is the angriest I've ever seen the boy since he's been here. Naruto has never been this angry in his life as far as I know. This may very well be what snapped the boy, at least for now." Makarov stated as he looked on in worry for his 'child.'_

"_He'll pull through, he always does. We just need to believe in Naruto." Mira claimed as she walked up next to the two._

"_I hope so, Mira, because if he doesn't, this may be the last we see of our boy."_

_**D.P.F.T.**_

_And there is the teaser, hope you guys enjoyed, remember to review, especially on what I asked in the beginning, as I am stuck there, as at first I was only planning around four girls, but my head got churning and now I can't decide! So thanks, and see ya._


	4. III: Two Dragons, a Monkey and an Ox II

_Whatsup, this is Mirage again. I got some reviews saying I need more detail, so I am gunna try a different style and see how it goes. So let me know! Also, there is a poll on my profile about how many girls Naruto should have, so hit that up!_

**D.P.F.T.**

_Chapter III: Two Dragons, a Monkey, and an Ox II_

Climbing a snowy mountain, three people and a blue cat can be seen. They had originally taken a carriage pulled by a purple thing, but had only been able to get so far with the storm going on, and as such the driver of the carriage pulled to a stop, letting the quartet know that that was the point he stopped. Two of these people were blonde, one male and one female, while the last was a pink-haired male.

"W-w-w-why is it s-s-so c-c-cold?! I-i-i-it's freaking summer!" screamed the female blonde, who had a large bust and was wearing a white zip-up top with a blue cross that met at the middle of the girl's very generous bust, a blue skirt with a brown belt that held a key ring with gold and silver keys as well as a whip with a heart-shaped tip, and brown knee-high heeled boots.

"Well maybe you should have worn more, Lucy." stated the pink-haired male (accompanied by an 'Aye!' from the blue cat) who was honestly most likely wearing less than the blonde teen. He was in a blue vest with gold trim and no undershirt, white pants tied at the knees, and a short cloak-type thing around his waist that held the same color scheme as the boy's vest and blue sandals.

"I should have worn more!? I'm wearing more than you are, idiot!"

"Both of you, relax! Honestly, fighting won't help us find Macao." The person trying to calm the two teens was the last human of the group, the blonde male who appeared about seventeen or eighteen. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, baggy black and blue pants that were tied at his ankles, black boots, and a short sleeve coat-jacket-type combination that was blue and had black flame decals licking all along the bottom and the edges of the sleeves. The three had taken it upon themselves to find Macao Conbolt, a Mage of Fairy Tail and father of one Romeo Conbolt, a boy who was worried for his father. Macao had taken a mission to exterminate Vulcans, monkey-like monsters, and said he would be back in three days, but it had been about a week.

**D.P.F.T.**

"Is my Daddy back yet?" the blackish-brown haired child in a green shirt asked Makarov.

The old man sighed before responding, "You're annoying Romeo. You are the son of a Mage! You should have more faith in your father, so go be a good boy, and wait for him at home."

Romeo looked up at Makarov on the verge of tears, "He said he'd be back in three days, but it's been a week since then."

"Macao's job is at Mount Hakobe right? That's not too far from here." stated a nearby Mage.

"Please look for him! I'm worried about him!" pleaded Romeo with glassy eyes.

"No way! Your dad is a Mage! We have no Mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" retorted Makarov.

Romeo clenched his fists as tears pooled within the boy's eyes before jumping up and punching the Guild Master in the face, "Idiot!" He then stomped away and out of the Guild Hall rubbing his eyes to hold back from crying.

It was then everyone who had watched the scene playing out heard the tell-tale sound of the cracking of wood.

"Whoa, Natsu, watch it, man! Don't break the Request Board!" a Mage standing next to Natsu shouted out as they gazed at the Board. As Natsu whipped around and began to stomp towards the entrance to the Guild Hall, everyone heard Naruto speak.

"Wait a minute, Natsu. Let me get ready. Then we'll go!" Naruto stated before getting up from the table and yanking his blue jacket with black flame decals off of the chair he was sitting at and started walking towards Natsu, who began walking out of the building in the direction of the mountain.

"Go with them." a white-haired female, who was considered a goddess among women, of about nineteen stated as she showed up behind Lucy.

"Huh?" she said as she whipped around to face one of her idols.

"Please. Go with them, and watch out for them."

"Right!" Lucy said with a smile towards Mira as she ran after the two Dragon Slayers. It was as this happened that someone questioned about Natsu and Naruto.

"Let them go. We can't control the actions of others. The two of them will be fine." stated Makarov as he watched some of his 'children' leave the building to find Macao.

**D.P.F.T.**

It was as Lucy finally got fed up with the cold and summoned one of her Celestial Spirits, Horologium the Clock, who looked like a brown grandfather clock with a face, that a white Vulcan with black skin showed up.

"Hey, you! Where's Macao?" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the monkey-like beast only to be swatted away as the Vulcan spotted Lucy.

"Human Woman! Me like!" the monkey monster shouted as he grabbed Horologium, whom Lucy was inside of to hide from the cold, and ran back to its lair high up in the mountain.

**D.P.F.T.**

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?" shouted Lucy as she shuddered within her clock Celestial Spirit as the Vulcan danced around Horologium chanting about 'finding a human woman.' "AND WHY IS THIS STUPID MONKEY SO HYPER!?"

As the gorgeous blonde shouted this, her Celestial Spirit started to fade.

"Time is up, farewell, Lucy." stated Horologium in his regular monotone voice.

"NO! WAIT! Extension! I need an extension!" she shouted as the Clock Spirit faded back to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

"WOMAN! YAY!" the Vulcan shouted as he put his face right in front of Lucy's and began gawking at the teen. They were within the monkey-like creature's lair in a cave near the top of the mountain, and Lucy wasn't too sure when, or even if, Naruto and/or Natsu would show up.

"I found you! Yeah! Now, where is Macao?!" shouted Natsu as he ran in, only to slip on ice and go sliding into a stalactite as Lucy and the Vulcan stared at him for his idiocy to run on ice. This was the scene Naruto walked in upon. The pink-haired teen laying up against a spear of ice, the beautiful blonde on the freezing ground gawking at said pinkette, and the Vulcan looking between what he considered 'his woman' and, yet again, said pinkette.

"Now, now, now, Natsu. That is why we don't run on ice!" Naruto scolded Natsu before turning to the monkey. "Now, monkey, where is Macao!?" he shouted as he held his hands out, and the twin blades he bought back in Hargeon appeared in a flash. The twin blades were about two feet long each, made of bronze, and were jagged. Naruto then started chanelling his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic into the blades, giving them a static charge as he walked towards the Vulcan, only for a shout from Lucy to help him out.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" she yelled as she slashed one of her golden keys through the air, only for a cow-minotaur hybrid to appear, as he stared at Lucy.

"Oh, Miss Lucy! You haven't summoned me in so long! I almost forgot how fine your body and boobs are! How about a smoooch!?" shouted the, obviously, perverted 'Golden Bull.'

"That's right... you're a perv too." the blonde deadpanned before looking at Taurus. "Now, Taurus, help Naruto out with that monkey!"

"You no touch my woman!" shouted the Vulcan as Naruto stopped walking and looked back at the Golden Bull, who was obvioulsy pissed now.

"Your woman!? Them's fighting words, monkey!" shouted Taurus as he charged at the monkey, only to royally fail, as he was knocked out by Natsu.

"Where'd the other monster come from!?"

"Natsu, you idiot, that was one of my Spirits!" Lucy shouted as she looked ready to slap the pinkette, only for the both of them to smell the scent of charred flesh, as they looked at Naruto, who had flown past the Vulcan and cut it with his charged twin blades, and the Vulcan which fell and, with a flash, Macao was in the beast's place.

"Wha-?" Lucy questioned, only to be cut off by Happy.

"It was Take Over Magic! The Vulcan must have used it to take over Macao!"

"Happy's right. Vulcans are known for knowing Take Over Magic." Naruto stated as he knelt besides Macao and started to patch the man up while he awoke.

"Man, I got nineteen of them, then that last one got me! I'm too embarrassed to even face Romeo." Macao complained as Natsu and Naruto helped the man to his feet.

"Hey, Romeo was worried about you Macao! Besides, nineteen was great!" Natsu shouted with new vigor at having helped his friend as the five of them began their descent of the snowy mountain to return home to Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

**D.P.F.T.**

"I wish Daddy was back!" cried Romeo as he sat on the doorstep of his and his father's home just staring at the sunset, praying for his father to come back.

"Hey, Romeo!" the boy looked up and about five or six houses down the street to see his father supported by Natsu, as Lucy and Naruto walked next to them while Happy flew.

"Daddy! You're safe!" the boy shouted as he tackle hugged his father to the ground. "I'm sorry I made you go on a mission! I'm so sorry!"

"No, son. I'm sorry for worring you. But here is what I want you to say if any kids pick on you again: 'My Daddy can beat up nineteen monsters, can yours?'" Macao said as he smiled down at his son while the quartet of two Dragon Slayers, a Celestial Spirit Mage, and a cat walked back towards the Guild Hall.

"Hey Natsu, Happy! Thanks for helping my Daddy! You to Naruto, Lucy!" Romeo shouted to the four walking down the street as he jumped off of his father and waved to them.

"Heh, it was no problem, Romeo!" Natsu shouted as he gave the boy the peace sign while Lucy waved and Naruto just gave a goofy grin back at the young boy, glad he had helped his precious people, his 'nakama.'

**D.P.F.T.**

_And that is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed, peace!_


End file.
